


Food coma

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Venom learns what a food coma is after a Thanksgiving meal.





	Food coma

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation had on the symbrock server on between myself, Monster Teeth and flower

Eddie leaned back on the couch feeling fuller than he's ever been since joining lives with an alien symbiote with a perpetual hunger. He let out a relaxed sigh. "Thanks for letting me enjoy the meal V. And thanks for the invite Anne. As always, compliments to the chef!"

He was worried he wouldn't be able to enjoy everything, given the turkey was made of 'dead meat' which Venom usually hated.

Anne let out chuckle. "Actually, I only made the mashed potatoes. Dan made the rest. "

"Well Dan if this doctor thing ever falls out, you've got the makings of a five star chef. " Eddie felt truely satisfied. His body-buddy was strangely quiet. "You ok there bud? "

YES, EDDIE. BUT WE ARE CONFUSED. HOW DID THE DEAD FOOD SATISFY OUR HUNGER SO WELL?

Eddie gave a slight shrug. He looked over at Anne noting her confusion. "Dunno. When we ate chicken we got sick to our stomach, which is why we were unsure if we could even eat the turkey. Luckily it seems to have settled real well. Might need to wait a bit before heading home."

Anne couldn't help but smile. "That's fine. If need be you can spend the night on the couch. The turkey coma can be pretty strong. " 

She headed to the kitchen to help Dan with the clean up.

TURKEY COMA?

Eddie felt quite sleepy like, the grips of sleep grabbing at him. "There's something in turkey that adds to the full feeling, and a lot of times can make someone sleepy. How are you feeling in a this? "

The symbiote was silent, unsure of how to answer. 

WE DO NOT KNOW, EDDIE. WE DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE THIS FEELING. IT IS CONFUSING.

"Give it a try. "

WE KNOW WHAT HAPPY IS... AND IT IS LIKE THAT, BUT DIFFERENT. WE FEEL WE COULD SLEEP TO, THO WE DO NOT NESSESARILY NEED SLEEP LIKE YOU DO. IT IS A SAFE FEELING, BEING HERE WITH YOU, EDDIE, AND ANNIE.

Eddie thought for a moment trying to interpret the feelings he was getting from the alien. "Ah. I think you're feeling content."

CONTENT?

Eddie lightly shook his head at the incorrect pronunciation. "Content. It's similar to happy, but I guess quieter. Safe. Warm. You know the purring sound Mr Belvedere makes when Anne or Dan scratches it?"

YES. IT IS A LOW GROWLING SOUND.

"MHM. Cats make that when they're content. I definitely feel content now. And very sleepy. " Eddie felt his eyes grow heavy.

Before Venom found Eddie he did not know what these strange emotions were. Happy. Content. Safe. Warm. Safe to him was not being found for caring about his host. The closest thing to happy was the Glee of victory in a battle. On Earth he was free to love his host. To BE loved by his host. He learned so many positive emotions here on Earth. He was... Content.

He pulled himself out in a more noodle like form and rested on top of Eddie's chest. Eddie peeked a sleepy eye open at him

"S'up V?" He mumbled.

THE FOOD TAKES UP TOO MUCH SPACE. WE FEEL CONTENT ENOUGH TO REST OUT HERE WITH EDDIE.

Eddie reached up to run his hand on Venom, enjoying the softness of his form. "M'kay."

Eddie soon fell back asleep, and Venom for the first time in his life, truely felt... Content.


End file.
